Baisé volé
by hasegawa-chwan
Summary: C'est une journée pluvieuse sur le sunny. Le moral des mugiwara flanche un peu mais Zoro a sa petite idée pour s'amuser..Au dépends du pauvre Sanji! bonne lecture Corrigé IMPORTANT! venez lire la pétition du chapitre 2!
1. Chapter 1

Coucou donc voici ma toute première fiction pondue sur un coup de tête pendant un cours de français particulièrement chiant…

Elle doit être bourrée de faute d'orthographe, rating T (enfin je crois XD)

S'il vous plait ne me tuez pas !

Les personnages sont de Oda-chwan (à mon grand regret x( )

[Pensées des perso]

ENJOY !

Baiser volé.

Pov Sanji :

Trois jours qu'il pleuvait sans relâche. Pas une île à l'horizon, juste les flots et la pluie à perte de vue… Même Luffy avait une baisse de moral…

« Luffy ne touche pas à la nourriture de Nami-chérie et de Robin d'amour ! »

Mais pas de l'appétit malheureusement.

« Mais j'ai encore faim moi !

[Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il pique dans le plat des autres ? Quel énergumène !]

Je levai une jambe pour l'envoyer valdinguer quand une paire de bras m'attrapa par derrière.

« Hein ? Putain lâche-moi Marimo ! Tu fous quoi là ?, éructai-je, dégage de là bretteur de mes deux ! »

Je me mis à me tortiller dans tous les sens, l'injuriant comme un dératé. Heureusement pour lui, mes jambes étaient immobilisées, sinon il serait déjà mort. Le problème c'est que cette stupide tête de thé vert (ND'A : faut varier les insultes !) en avait dans les bras et il ne voulait pas lâcher ! Je m'apprêtai à ruer de plus belle quand l'étreinte qu'il exerçait sur mon torse se desserra. Alors que j'allai m'échapper (et accessoirement l'étriper) cet emmerdeur me retourna et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Surpris par ce contact plus qu'inhabituel, j'ouvris grand les yeux et ne bougea pas pendant quelque secondes. Ce n'était pas désagréable… [Putain je pense à quoi moi ? et il fait quoi là le Marimo ? LÂCHE-MOI !] .

Reprenant mes esprits et étant désormais hors de moi, je lui envoyai mon genou dans l'entre-jambe, espérant le faire lâcher (ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs). Continuant à l'injurier de tous les noms débiles que j'avais eu le loisir de lui trouver (tête de brocoli pas frais, tronche de gazon, de laitue, de chou… bref tout le potager), je lui balançai ma jambe dans le ventre et le plaqua contre le mur, bien décidé de le réduire en hachis, le faire cuire et le donner à bouffer à Luffy.

Mais une main se posa (ou plutôt s'abattit) sur mon épaule et le regard de Nami (elle fait très TRES peur avec ce regard là) me fit changer d'avis, reportant sa mort à plus tard. Après tout le diner n'était pas fini ! Me calmant un tout petit peu, mais sans arrêter de l'agonir d'injures (il m'a embrassé tout de même faut pas exagérer non plus !), je l'attrapai par le col et le fichai à la porte par un bon coup de pompe au cul, tout en lui criant qu'à l'avenir il faudra qu'il apprenne à contrôler ses hormones, sous peine de castration immédiate. Et Dieu sait combien j'ai du me retenir pour pas retourner le voir et lui régler son compte sur le champ ! [En fait il n'a même pas dégainé ses sabres… C'est bizarre ça…]. Malgré tout je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il avait un drôle d'air, un mélange de mélancolie et de... tristesse dans les yeux.

Le chassant de mes pensées je m'aperçus que Luffy, Ussop et Franky étaient écroulés de rire sur la table, que Chopper ouvrait de grands yeux choqués et que Brook lançait des « Yohoho » joyeux. Nami–chérie abordait un air malicieux et Robin–d'amour riait doucement. Affichant un sourire de façade, je finis de desservir les plats et fichai poliment (mes Mellorines) et fermement (les autres idiots) tout le monde hors de ma cuisine (ND'A c'est très français tout ça !). Puis je remuai mes idées de meurtre tout en m'occupant de la vaisselle (qui en en pâtit grandement d'ailleurs !).

Petit à petit ma colère laissa place à de la consternation puis à une sérieuse remise en question… [Pourquoi ai–je aimé le baiser de cette foutue tête de gazon ? Argggggggh je pense à quoi là ? Je suis 100% hétéro moi ! Et mes Mellorines alors ? Enfin, pas pour longtemps...Re argggggggh c'est quoi ça, ma conscience ? Nan j'en veux pas moi ! Surtout si elle me dit d'être gay ! Je suis en train de devenir fou ! Et tout ça à cause de cette algue aux trois katanas ! Snif… Snif… S'en est fini de moi…

Non, ce n'est pas fini. Je vais aller voir Marimo et lui dire le fond de ma pensée voilà ! Et peut-être avoir un autre b… Je t'ai dit quoi la conscience ! Dégage on ne veut pas de toi et de tes idées perverses ! Pff respire Sanji calme-toi… calme-toi…] (ND'A la conscience de Sanji étant une yaoiste engagée (doublée d'une fangirl) …je suppose donc que c'est…MOI !)

Pov Zoro :

« Si tu tiens à tes c***** tu as intérêt à contrôler tes hormones espèce de pervers !

[Aïe ! Il aurait pu y aller mollo ! Mais non « môsieur » le cuistot avait besoin de me détruire les fesses, le ventre et l'entre-jambe ! N'empêche, heureusement que Nami était là sinon je crois que je serais mort ! C'est vrai que je n'aurais peuuuuuuuuuut-être pas dû le faire en public (peut-être hein !). Mais franchement… Sanji gêné c'est trop marrant (et mignon, de surcroît !) ! Bon il est temps que je me bouge…] .Je me levai difficilement et partis en boitillant vers la vigie, histoire de faire mon entrainement du soir. Après 4000 pompes sur chaque pouce (ND'A Zoro est un monstre…), je m'apprêtai à descendre prendre ma douche quand une tête blonde apparut dans l'encadrement de la trappe (vous devinez qui c'est bien sûr !). Donc je disais que Sanji s'extirpa de ladite trappe et me tendit une bouteille de saké gardant une deuxième à la main. Quelque peu méfiant, j'enlevai mon tee–shirt plein de sueur et bu une longue rasade d'alcool sans le lâcher du regard. Puis je m'affalai sur la banquette et lui demandai :

« Tu veux quoi sourcil en vrille ?

- On dit merci d'abord, éluda-t-il.

- Merci, grommelai-je

- Bah tu vois quand tu veux Marimo ! Quoi que je crois que tu régresses… Maintenant tu ne fais plus que grogner !, dit-il une moue ironique sur le visage.

- Fais pas chier Love-cook, je n'suis pas franchement d'humeur, là. »

Passablement énervé, je rebus une gorgé de saké, posai la bouteille à terre et le toisai :

« Au risque de me répéter tu veux quoi ? »

Sauf que je savais très bien sa réponse.

« Et voilà ! Tu recommences à parler dans ta barbe ! » se lamenta-t-il, d'un air blasé.

Vraiment irrité mais sans aucune envie de me battre, j'allai l'écarter de la trappe et m'en aller quand il reprit :

« Je veux savoir pourquoi, dit-il sans se départir de son sourire, que je savais de façade.

- Savoir quoi ?, même si je savais pertinemment de quoi il en retournait.

- Ne me prends pas pour un con Marimo …Sinon je crois que je vais te tuer… ».

Je voyais bien qu'il était sur les nerfs mais je ne voulais pas en parler [et puis il est mignon le cuistot quand il se met en colère !]. Je décidai donc de continuer mon petit manège, espérant le lasser et qu'il me fiche la paix. Mais, au lieu de se mettre à gueuler devant mon silence obstiné, il m'envoya sa jambe dans l'abdomen, m'encastrant dans la banquette. Je crachai un peu de sang. [J'aurais peut-être dû prendre sa menace au sérieux...].

« Maintenant tu réponds, siffla-t-il, Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

-Mais…T'aurais pu y aller plus doucement !, lui reprochai-je, cherchant à reprendre mon souffle.

- Réponds ! m'ordonna-t-il, presque criant.

- J'avais envie c'est tout, répondis-je, et puis ça aura au moins le mérite d'avoir égaillé la soirée. ».

Le pauvre, je crois que vu sa tête il s'attendait à autre chose mais bon…Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant sa tête d'abruti fini. Ce qui me valut un deuxième coup de pied [Aie…].

Pov Ussop :

#SBAM#

« C'est quoi ça ? ».

Je me tournai vers la vigie, m'attendant à voir Zoro et Sanji se battre comme des forcenés. Mais non. Juste Sanji qui gueulait dans la vigie… Contre Zoro, je suppose. Mais bon, faut dire que le bretteur l'avait bien cherché ! On n'embrasse pas comme ça Sanji sans qu'il y ait de répercussions… Sauf peut-être si c'est une jolie fille. [J'espère seulement qu'il ne va pas trop l'amocher …]. A cette pensée, un frisson me parcouru l'échine. [Il ne va pas le tuer… si ?].

« Bah de toute manière c'est leurs oignons… Bonne nuit tout le monde !

- Bonne nuit Ussop-chan ! ».

Pov Sanji :

Complètement incrédule, je le regardai, les yeux ronds et la mâchoire pendante. Et l'autre idiot riait ! Je perdis mon calme et tant pis pour ses côtes, il l'avait mérité ! Je lui remis un coup de pied dans le ventre, l'enfonçant (et défonçant) un peu plus dans la banquette. [Franky va m'en vouloir… Et en plus il crache du sang ! Pff… Débile de Marimo, pourquoi n'as-tu pas sorti tes sabres ? Tu aurais pu parer tous mes coups ! Ehhhhhhhhh c'est quoi ça encore ? De l'inquiétude ? Je suis inquiet pour cette algue montée sur patte ? Ma conscience refait des siennes… Snif… Traîtresse ! N'empêche il n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette, le Marimo... Je me demande ce qu'il a… Comment ça je m'inquiète encore ? Sûrement pas ! C'est juste que je me pose des questions rien de plus… Et puis respecte mon espace vital, fiche le camp de là fichue conscience perverse !].

Et l'autre imbécile qui me regardait avec ses yeux de chien battu … [Ils veulent vraiment me faire craquer…]. Puis une moue moqueuse vint éclairer son visage et je m'aperçus que je le regardais depuis un petit bout de temps déjà. Détournant les yeux, je rougis, toujours son sous regard ironique, ou rieur, comme vous voulez [C'est quoi ces réactions de gamines ? Depuis quand les algues m'INTIMIDENT ! Reprends-toi Sanji !]. Reposant mon regard sur lui, je réitérai ma question avec calme :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, marmonna-t-il en perdant sa moue arrogante (qui en soit était plutôt mignonne...) [Argh, c'est pas vrai, je recommence !]

- Ne te fous pas de moi !

- Je suis sincère…, soupira-t-il ».

Alors là… J'étais perplexe. Il n'avait pas l'air de mentir… Bien décidé à lui tirer les vers du nez, je m'assis résolument sur la banquette, et attaquai la bouteille, que je n'avais pas lâchée.

« Explique-toi…

- Je n'ai rien de plus à dire, marmonna-t-il, le rouge aux joues. ».

Marimo n'en menait pas large, il ressemblait désormais à une pivoine. Mais, je me bornai à le fixer d'une mine impassible. Il bégayait alors une phrase inintelligible le visage encore plus cramoisi (ND'A si, si c'est possible !). Là, je commençais sérieusement à me demander si une petite visite à Chopper ne s'imposait pas. Je demandai :

« T'as de la fièvre ?

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu as très bien entendu !

[Mais, entendu quoi ?]

- Je ne me moque pas de toi je n'ai vraiment pas entendu, lui dis-je, essayant de conserver mon calme, qui s'effritait peu à peu

- T'avais qu'à écouter de toute manière ! ».

Je ne comprenais absolument plus rien (ND'A mais nous on a déjà tout pigé !), Qu'avait-il pu dire de si gênant au point qu'il ne veuille pas répéter ? J'étais complètement perdu…

Pov Zoro :

« - Je t'aime Sanji, balbutiai-je rouge de honte. ».

Il sursauta et posa sur moi un regard interloqué :

« T'as de la fièvre ?, me demanda-t-il.

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu as très bien entendu ! ».

Mais comment pouvait-il se foutre de moi après ce que je venais de lui dire ?

« Je ne me fous pas de toi je n'ai vraiment pas entendu, répondit-il. ».

Je rêve ou… Il avait l'air inquiet ? Inquiet pour… Moi ? Mais je me bornai à lui dire qu'il n'avait qu'à écouter. [Mais quel con ! J'aurais dû lui répéter, il n'avait vraiment pas entendu ! Zoro tu es PA-THE-TI-QUE ! Tu n'as jamais scié devant quiconque, et tu te mets à bafouiller devant un cuistot ! Reprends-toi, et répète ce que tu lui as dit !].

« Je t'aime, bafouillai-je, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci. ».

J'étais aussi rouge que ma peau mate me le permettait. Rouge de gêne. [Aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Je suis devenu une tomate géante.]. Mais surtout j'avais pour la première fois de ma vie ressenti ce sentiment… La peur. Peur qu'il me rit au nez. Peur qu'il me rejette. [Je suis vraiment pitoyable…]. Mais il ne fit rien de tout cela. Je levai enfin les yeux et lui jetai un regard suppliant. Il prit une autre gorgée d'alcool. Une minute passa sans qu'il ne décroche son regard du mien. Résigné, je me levai pour partir, lorsque la voix de Sanji me retint, un soupçon de reproches dans la voix :

« Tu aurais pu me le dire avant de m'embrasser, et de surcroît devant tout le monde.

- Ça n'aurait rien changé à ta réponse, de toute manière, n'est-ce pas ?

- ...

- De toute façon, j'aurai dû m'en douter… ».

Je lui adressai un sourire, enfin, plus un rictus, puis me retournai quand il posa sa main sur la mienne. A cet instant, je me serrai damné, juste pour pouvoir le prendre une fois dans mes bras (sans me faire démolir, cela va de soi !).

Pov Sanji :

« Je t'aime. ».

Cette révélation me fit un choc. Non, une claque mentale. Pire. Un bouleversement intérieur. Puis une vague de chaleur m'envahit [encore un coup de ma conscience ça…] . Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, m'attendant à y trouver une quelconque trace de moquerie. Mais non, nada, nothing, que dalle. Juste une supplique silencieuse. Je ne sortis de mes pensées que quand Marimo rompit le contact et se leva pour partir. Je lui dis alors :

« Tu aurais pu me le dire avant de m'embrasser, et de surcroît devant tout le monde.

Je regrettai tout de suite ma phrase : ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse.

« Ça n'aurait rien changé à ta réponse de toute manière n'est-ce pas ?

- ...

- De toute façon j'aurai du m'en douter… ».

Inconsciemment, je portai ma main à la sienne.

« Effectivement, cela n'aurait rien changé à ma réponse…

Une larme roula sur sa joue. C'était la première fois que je le voyais pleurer. Et cela me fit tellement mal que je ne pus m'empêcher d'essuyer cette goutte d'eau salée. Il sembla réagir à ce geste. Je lui souris et me collai contre son torse. [Tu es contente la conscience ? C'est bon t'as gagné !] (ND'A : normal ! L'auteure obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. En même temps si ce n'était pas le cas on se poserait des questions…). Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je sentis ses bras autour de moi. Mais à l'inverse je ne me débattis pas, savourant pleinement cette étreinte. Je me lovai un peu plus contre lui et respirai son odeur. J'étais tellement bien… [Qui aurait cru ? Sanji l'homme à femmes, dans les bras de ce rustre de Marimo… La vie est mal faite…]. Il n'empêche que j'en profitais. Et lui aussi d'après les baisers dont il me parsemait sur le visage. [Peut-être que je l'aurais, en fait, mon bisou…].

Pov Chopper :

« Oulalalalah ! Oulalalalah ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien, faire là-haut ? Il n'y a plus de bruits ! Ils se sont entretués j'en suis sûr ! Il faut que j'aille les soigner ! Oulalalalah ! C'est affreux !

- Ne t'en fais Chopper, me rassura Robin, ils vont bien.

- B-bon…Si tu le dis… [Si c'est Robin qui le dit...]

- Bonne nuit tout le monde !

- Bonne nuit Chopper ! ».

Pov Zoro :

Je le regardai et laissai couler une larme.

« Sanji » soufflai-je.

Je ne m'attendais pas à voir une telle tristesse se peindre sur son visage. Puis sa main vint essuyer ma larme. S'il savait le supplice qu'il me faisait subir ! Je voulais juste qu'il me laisse partir, me laisse soigner mon cœur qu'il avait si bien su détruire, pAnser la plaie béante de mon âme (ND'A ça fait un peu OOC nan ?). Puis il sourit. [Tu es bien cruel Sanji !]. J'esquissai un mouvement pour m'en aller mais, chose incroyable, il se blottit contre moi. J'en restai pantois un moment, puis comme par reflexe, je refermai mes bras sur son corps frêle. Il vint enfouir sa tête dans mon cou, en se pressant contre mon torse. J'en avais rêvé tellement de fois que je doutai de la véracité du moment.

Mais le souffle chaud de mon (ND'A bah oui il est possessif Zoro) Sanji contre mon cou me confirma que je n'étais pas en plein rêve éveillé. Je déposai alors une myriade de baisers, sur chaque parcelle de peau que je pouvais atteindre. Comme il ne réagissait pas, je l'écartai de moi, admirant sa tête d'ange (ND'A manque plus que les ailes ! d'accord je me casse…). Puis doucement, je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue, joueuse, vint immédiatement quémander l'entrée de ma bouche, en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. J'entrouvris ma bouche et sa langue vint danser avec la mienne. Commencé doucement, le baiser s'intensifia quand Sanji passa ses bras fin dans mon cou. Ivre de bonheur le désir me submergea bien vite (ND'A c'est un rapide !) et je commençai à passer mes mains sous sa chemise, caressant son dos, effleurant ses hanches. Quand je descendis jusqu'à la ligne de son pantalon, y glissant un doigt, il se décolla, en un sursaut, de moi.

Pov Sanji :

Je me suis perdu dans le baiser. C'était tellement bon ! Bien mieux qu'avec n'importe quelle femme jusque-là. C'était doux et sucré, je ne pensais pas que Marimo (ND'A bah oui on ne perd les bonnes habitudes !) pouvait avoir ce « goût »-là. Je sentis ses mains dans mon dos, me caressant doucement. Je gémis contre sa bouche, ne voulant pas le lâcher, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Comment pouvais-je avoir été aussi rapidement battu par mes sentiments ?

Pendant mon questionnement, ses doigts suivirent ma colonne vertébrale, me faisant frémir de plaisir et oublier ces pensées inutiles. Puis il passa un doigt sous mon pantalon, me faisant sursauter. Rouge (Chacun son tour !), je m'écartai de lui, en haletant un peu. Il me regarda avec tendresse, avant de fondre sur mon cou, le parsemant de léchouilles et me faisant perdre mon souffle encore plus. Il décida alors d'enlever ma chemise et de partir à la conquête de mon torse. Mes mains se retrouvèrent sur le sien, le caressant de toutes parts. Il me fit tomber sur la pauvre banquette qui avait déjà bien souffert (ND'A je crois que Sanji est la seule personne au monde qui se soucie du sort de la banquette alors que Zoro lui monte dessus). Le souffle court, je plantai mon regard dans ses yeux noirs.

« Tiens en fait tu as les yeux verts foncés ! Je n'avais jamais remarqué ! ».

Il me sourit, puis retourna à mon torse, le « dévorant » littéralement. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux, me concentrant sur l'immense vague de plaisir qu'il me procurait. Je sentais qu'il serait ma nouvelle drogue, et que je ne pourrais plus me passer de lui. Puis, je le sentis descendre mon pantalon, envoyant valdinguer mes chaussures (ND'A je précise car dans beaucoup de fictions, ils enlèvent le pantalon mais pas les godasses !) et dévoilant la bosse apparente sous mon caleçon. Il tourna la tête vers moi, s'apprêtant à descendre mon caleçon. Mais je n'étais pas de cet avis, et d'un mouvement de hanches, j'inversai nos positions. Je me penchai à son oreille et lui susurrai :

« N'y-a pas que toi qui veuille jouer… ».

Je lui mordillai le lobe, ce qui le fit gémir.

« Mais vas-y, je t'en prie, me souffla-t-il en retour.

[Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne vas pas être déçu !].

Je commençai alors de langoureux va-et-vient entre nos torses, puis le marquai sur le haut de son épaule… Je descendais petit à petit, tandis que mes mains s'affairaient à déboutonner et enlever son pantalon (avec les bottes !). Je me dirigeai vers ses pectoraux et mordillai ses mamelons. Je crois qu'il était encore plus excité que moi [tant mieux !]. Je dus faire un grand sourire pervers, car il me regarda bizarrement. Mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de protester en emprisonnant ses lèvres avec les miennes et en ondulant de plus belle contre son bassin, nous excitants de plus en plus.

J'ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie avec lui.

Pov Zoro :

J'ouvris paresseusement les paupières, m'habituant à la luminosité ambiante. Je voulus m'étirer mais un poids sur mon épaule m'en empêcha.

« Gnééééééééé…..Kèskséksa ? (ND'A pour les non initié au langage Marimo, ça donne : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?).

Bougeant doucement la tête, je vis Sanji allongé contre moi qui me souriait largement.

« Alors la belle au bois dormant, bien dormi ? S'enquit-il.

- Mouais, un peu mal aux fesses quand même ! T'aurais pu y aller mollo ! Le rabrouai-je.

- T'avais l'air d'apprécier pourtant ! rétorqua-t-il, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

- Hum… On peut dire ça comme ça… ».

Je me penchai pour embrasser mon nouvel amant.

« Pff, fit-il, visiblement vexé. Baka Marimo…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es susceptible Sourcil en Vrille ! Je rigole, t'es le meilleur ! »

Il me fit une moue on ne peut plus craquante puis se serra un peu plus contre moi.

« En fait, Zoro…

- Oui ?

- Moi aussi !

- Gnééé ?

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Ah » (ND'A : Zoro et le vocabulaire').

Et sur ces Ô combien intelligentes paroles, je me rendormis, en lui soufflant néanmoins qu'il était très, très, très mignon quand il rougissait.

FIN

Merci à Estrella-san ma super béta qui à corriger ce texte. Et qui a remagné d'horribles phrases pour en faire des chef d'oeuvres( j'exagère XD). Et qui a rajouté des ptites remarques marrantes (comme si je suffisait pas...)

Et pour les reviews c'est à votre bon cœur !^^


	2. Chapter 2

Ceci n'est pas in nouveau chapitre mais une annonce. J'ai eu vent qu'on supprimerait les histoires contenant des lemon ou des scènes violentes ! C'est idiot et il faut le faire savoir pour ne pas que de bonnes fictions disparaissent de ce site, cela serait dommage. Je fais donc passer cette pétitions et j'espère que vous la ferez tournez aussi !

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques-unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques-unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

Kikko Malfoy Sagittarius

Estrella-san

Lolipop62150

Hasegawa-chan

Danyshoux bob

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato l'hôte Venom

Jay gel

SamCrow

Brandy sang

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

Le Graven foncé

BlackRevenant

Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar l'NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exilé vol

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

arashiXnoXkami

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Elvira-baba

Skoliro

Akayui

Liarana

Exiled crow

Final Black Getsuga

blood enraged

Masane Amaha's King

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Kin no katana

Hagadoe

Mamoshi

Love-Hetalia

Faites tourner =D


End file.
